In modern "enterprise" digital data processing systems for use in, for example, an office environment in a company, a number of personal computers, workstations, and other various network resources such as mass storage subsystems, network printers and interfaces to the public telephony system, are typically interconnected in a computer network. The personal computers and workstations are used by individual operators to perform processing in connection with data and programs that may be stored in the network mass storage subsystems. In such an arrangement, the personal computers/workstations, operating as clients, download the information, including data and programs, from the network mass storage subsystems for processing. In addition, the personal computers or workstations will enable processed data to be uploaded to the network mass storage subsystems for storage, to a network printer for printing, to the telephony interface for transmission over the public telephony system, or the like. In such an arrangement, the network mass storage subsystems, network printers and telephony interfaces operate as shared resources, since they are available to service requests from all of the clients in the network. By organizing the network in such a manner, the servers are readily available for use by all of the personal computers/workstations in the network. Networks may be spread over a fairly wide area, and may interconnect personal computers, workstations and other devices among a number of companies and individuals.
Enterprise systems as described above operate well when operators are working individually. However a number of problems arise when operators wish to collaborate in working on a common project.